


Weekly Writting Chanllanges 2020

by SuperPuppies



Category: Big Wolf on Campus, Criminal Minds (US TV), Stargate SG-1, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: These are my weekly writing prompt stories. I challenge myself to a new prompt each week in an attempt to get my creative juices flowing. There are only 2 rules for myself I cannot research anything but I can ask those around me if it’s something I really don’t know about. And I cannot edit when typing out the hand written story (thought I have been known to add a little bit more just not change what was originally written.)These stories tend to have characters I have already written about or from fandoms I enjoy just to make things a bit simpler in my head but not always. They range from a few lines to over 40 pages because sometime a story just has to get itself on paper and sometimes it’s a real struggle. But as I have written in the front of every Weekly Challenge notebook. “They don’t have to be good they just have to be written.” And I just keep telling myself that on the struggle weeks.  I do hope you all enjoy them!
Relationships: Casey Jones/Raphael (TMNT), Daniel Jackson & Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, Tommy Dawkins & Merton Dingle, Tommy Dawkins/Merton Dingle
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Week 1/1 -1/7/20
> 
> I had a good time getting this short supernatural creature tale down. It felt like something I or my friends and I would say to each other to be smart asses.

Dialogue prompt:

“What’s the word for the infestation of tiny creatures over there?”

“those are children. That’s a school.”

He stopped on the street, well sidewalk, and tilted his head to the left inquisitively. I shouldn’t say he; it isn’t a he, it’s not a her either. I’ve seen it seem more masculine at times but just as many it’s been feminine. It just it. Though to passersby it can appear as either, it is distinctly in the middle is what it is. Its head is slightly too large for its wiry frame but it is still somehow elegant.

I stopped beside it and glanced across the street like it was. We didn’t come out much, mainly because of how others react to it. Some gave a wide birth, others stuck way too close while others didn’t seem to take notice of it at all, those were my favorite. As I looked across the street, I couldn’t tell what had caught it’s attention. “What?” I asked, ever so articulate.

“What is the word for that infestation of tiny creatures over there?” it lifted a long, clawed, dainty finger to point across the street.

My face dropped with exasperation. “those are children. That’s a school.”

“Children?” it rolled the word around in its mouth as it feeling it in hopes of triggering a memory. “ah, they young of humans.”

“Yes.” I sighed, taking its elbow to lead it farther down the street.

“School,” it said in the same way it had ‘children’, though allowed itself to be led. “that is the prison for the young. Why are so many young ones incarcerated?”

I groaned heavily rubbing my eyes. “This is why I don’t take you out side.”


	2. Week 1/8 – 1/14/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are two of the seven Demon family brothers who are part of that story that I’ve been working for nearly 20 years. I don’t know where I have them exactly but apparently Kren the older one and a lust demon was in something of a dick-ish mood that day and his poor saintly youngest brother Matt a death demon is really struggling to deal with him. It’s a bit silly for how they usually are written but this is a very much a part of them as well.

Dialogue Prompt: “I believe that was the very thing I told you not to do.”

“Did you really think I’d listen?”

The hall went dark for a brief moment before the emergency lighting kicked on followed immediately by the flashing red light and blaring siren. Turning around slowly Matt found Kren lifting his finger off a large red button. “Correct me if I’m wrong,” he huffed at his older brother, Kren smiled over at him. “But I believe that was the very thing I told you not to do.”

Kren’s smiled broadened. “Oh, come on, did you really think I’d listen?”

“Kren, please, Please! Don’t come on jobs with me anymore. Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

“I believe I have shut down main power.”

“Yes,” Matt’s shoulders dropped, surprised his brother actually knew, “Yes, so why would you do that?”

“I have no idea what that entails.”

“Oh my-!” Matt pinched the bridge of his noses, “Even more so, why would you do this?”

Kren shrugged, “I’m an agent of chaos. Are you going to do something about the lights and siren?”

With a heavy sigh Matt walked past his brother. “No more tagging along.”

“You’ll have to talk to Criss about that.”

“Shut up! And don’t touch anything other than yourself.”

“Oohh, naughty.”

“If it keeps you out of my way!”


	3. Week 1/15 – 1/21/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one fallows Angel (a highly trained agent for an unnamed agency), a character who came to me while I neck deep in the Criminal minds fandom and for some reason, I liked having her play with Spencer Reid. though it’s really her and Freddy, her partner, relationship that has kept them going in my head and most of the BAU has been tossed to the way side though from time to time I pull them back for a quick and easy setting. Angels classification in the agency is a hunter, just for a little background.

Dialogue prompt: “Sometimes we have to do bad things to get good results. When that happens, people often forget all the good you did.”

Angel sat, her bloods drenched hands on the dining table before her, she had told nichan, Freddy and the young ones to leave her there and after a quick debate they had. So now she sat, waiting the fading warmth and eerie quiet.

The team arrived sirens blaring, pounding on the door, ever so official. “Come in, it’s open.” Angel shouted from where she sat but did not move. She heard them funnel through the door and slow at what awaited them. The first mutilated body bringing them to a crawl, then the gasps at the next if they were spreading out it would be quite the surprise for the poor soul heading up the stairs. She could hear them still in the hall, a familiar peak of soft light brown hair peaked around the edge of the door casing. “Hello, young master Reid.” Angel greeted warmly from her seat.

“Angel?” he greeted easing into the room carefully.

“No need to worry, I’m the only one still here.”

“What happened here?”

“I took care of a problem.”

“Angel, this” he glanced around the room at the mess of blood and bodies, “this isn’t going to just disappear, no matter how big your organization is.”

Angel smiled up at him, kindly almost as if he were a child, she patted the table beside her indicating that he should take sit. “I know honey,” Spencer sank into the chair, “I don’t want it to disappear, I want people to see it, I want them to know.”

“Angel they don’t know you, they are going to blame and destroy everything, they won’t be interested in why they will just destroy.

Angel smiled at his concern and patted his hand. “Sometimes we must do bad things to get good results and when that happens people often forget all the good you did. But I’ve been invisible for a long time and all the people I want to remember me will remember all the good I have done. You will remember. And truthfully you need to have more faith in my people. They have faith in you.”

“Angel,”

“Don’t worry so much.” He patted his hand again. “Now do your job, slap me in some cuffs and drag my bad ass self out of here.”


	4. Week 1/22 -1/28/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had fun with this, I like playing with the snarky bounty hunter type.

Dialogue prompt: “I trusted you.”

“well, you can’t exactly blame me, can you? It was your mistake.”

As the door slammed shut, he ripped out of her grip and marched toward the windows. He felt like he was going to cry or punch something but wasn’t sure which. He watched her refection drop her messenger bag on the bed. “I trusted you.” His whisper was gravely with unshed tears.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” she asked peeling off the blond wig.

He turned, “I trusted you.” His teeth hurt with how tight they were clenched.

She tilted her head down, eyes and smirk still locked on him. “Well, then you can’t blame me, can you?” he glared at her. “It was your mistake. I never said I was your friend.”

“how could you do this?”

“You’re a job sweet pea, that’s all. Tomorrow I hand you over and we’re done.”

“Hand me over to who?” tears were trembling in his lashes, but he could play cold if she could.

“I don’t know his name, nor do I want to. The less I know the better, all I need to know is that he can pay for my services and he can. So, end of discussion. Now, you are going to sit yourself down in bed, you’re going to have yourself a good cry and then you’re going to take a nap, because we leave at first light.”

“what if I escape.”

“You’re not going to. One: you saw what just happened. Two: we are eighteen stories up and three: I’m sleeping in front of the door, so just try.” He huffed and sat on the bed, tears beginning to fall down his cheeks. “Good boy.”


	5. Week 2/5 – 2/11/20  Watching the River dance.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy Moly, River’s Companion got a fallow up/ side story! This one you will have to have read River’s Companion to get the most out of it. So, if you haven’t please head over to this one and read it first. https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085883/chapters/63448255
> 
> This time we get to see things from Marcus’ point of view, giving us a bit more insight to River and how she and Rolif developed.

Dialogue Prompt: “you love her, don’t you?”

“Was it that obvious?”

Marcus watched the detective sip his drink, looking down into it more than at River. She was calm and patient, easy with the man. Who was this guy that she had come back to the bar for him? She rarely took a night off and now she was back to sit with this random guy. Every time Marcus got close to their table all he could hear was trivial ‘getting to know you’ things. Hopefully this would be too boring to keep the detective’s attention. They talked through closing and clean up; Marcus watched a good half hour after everything was finished then finally called it a night.

Three nights later the detective returned, Marcus came int to the bar and found the detective sitting in Rivers booth. Heading into the office hanging up his coat he said. “your visitors back,” she glanced up at him. “the detective.”

“Yes, I know.”

“what have you gotten mixed up in?”

“Nothing you need to worry about. Can you finish this up for me, he’s already been waiting about a half hour.”

Marcus shoots her a side eye. “alright.”

“Thank you, then can you send out some munchies when you’re done.” Marcus nodded at her as she walked back out into the bar.

Marcus slid a plate of munchies onto the table between them as they watched the quartet quietly. Then settled himself behind the bar, his watching perch. The strangest thing about those two, Marcus decided, was just how much they didn’t talk, they just sat with each other. The detective left after closing again, Marcus locked the door after him but kept his thought to himself.

The detective quickly became a regular, he often stayed after closing. Marcus couldn’t say when River had started looking for the detective or when she started becoming quiet on the nights the detective didn’t show up. Nor could he say when the detective stopped being the detective and just became Rolif. Somewhere in the passing months the man had snuck into their lives.

Marcus found himself watching River and Rolif in their booth, again despite all the lovely ladies gravitating to the bar tonight. Was River smiling more these days? Rolif definitely was, he was looking better these days too.

In the office Marcus and River were checking in an order the radio chattering absently behind them. A news bulletin sounded, a shooting at precinct seventy-eight, Rolif’s precinct. River froze, suspicions confirmed. Marcus took the clipboard from her hand. “Do you want to head down there?”

“No,” she straightened herself out, “no, I would just be adding to the mess.”

She shaky, unsteady, puts her hands on to the boxes to help keep herself up right, she’s trying to be smooth doesn’t want Marcus to notice, interesting. “are you sure?”

“Yes, I’ll go down or call him later. If I go now, they’ll just wonder.”

Wonder what? Are you hiding? Or is he hiding you? But why?

“they have enough to worry about, they don’t need me getting in the way.”

“Alright,” Marcus rubs her shoulders, still watching her. “we’ll call over later.” She was tense which was probably an improvement to unsteady, but she stayed like that, making Marcus tense, who then made the wait staff tense.

As the bar got busy the reason for the tension faded from mind but not the tension until Rolif walked in. Rolif leaned heavily on the bar, he was disheveled and emotionally broken. He ordered a bourbon and Marcus breathed out a sigh of relief, telling Rolif where to find River. 

“Right.” Rolif took a sip from the glass, turning for the office.

“Rolif,” He turned back to Marcus. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks.” Rolif’s lip twitched in something of a smile, Marcus nodded returning to the other patrons. Once Rolif disappeared through the office door, Marcus and the wait staff lightened up. The bar felt like home again. Music and laughter filling the space. This was why he loved Styx, not just his obligation to River’s Mother or River herself. She had simply excepted him despite everything that had happened between her and her mother.

Oh, son of a bitch! The robbers weren’t even subtle, not that they ever were. But turning around to find a shot gun in his face was far from fun, neither was all the screaming. River shouts something and a wine bottle hits the robber in the face. Without thinking Marcus grabs the shotgun and turns it on the one hovering by the door. Rolif is in on the action now, he and River move well together. He seems to like River’s brand of justice, she got the shotgun welder pinned to the floor with a foot on his dick, but Rolif takes charge. Grabbing the robber by the door, Marcus puts down the shot gun and calls the police as Rolif settles the door guy on a stool next to Marcus and turns to the one River’s got pinned. “She threw a bottle at me!” the man shouts.

“Yeah she did, but you tried to rob her.” Rolif chuckles.

“Seems like a fair trade.” River snaps in the robber’s face, Rolif smirked watching her move to sit at the bar and wait for the patrol car to arrive. Rolif runs the patrol car and younger officers with a comfort of routine, River placates the customers doling out one free drink for everyone after all statements have been taken. Once the patrol car rolls off with the interruption the music starts back up and Rolif settles next to River at the bar, Marcus slides her a rum and coke. “You want anything?” Marcus asks Rolif.

“Na, I’m good.” Marcus nodded stepping to the side while they talk. “You’re surprisingly prepared for things.” Rolif turns his full attention on River.

“This is hardly the first time I’ve had someone try to rob me.” She chuckles taking a sip.

“You’ve certainly been around long enough.”

“Oh, har har.”

Rolif smiles. “So, I hate to … whatever this was and run but,” He glances down at her hands. “I don’t know how to end this and it super weird. So- I’m just gonna go.”

River clearly can’t stop the snicker as he stands. “How about dinner in a couple of days?”

“Yeah, sounds good.” Rolif reaches for his wallet. 

“Don’t worry about it,” River says stopping him, he glances up at her. “Did you even drink any of it before it smashed all over my floor?”

He shrugs. “Maybe a sip or two.”

“That hardly counts.”

“Thanks.” she waves it off while he put his wallet away and pulls his coat straight. As he turns for the door, she grabbed his wrist, stopping him. “I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Thanks.” he leaned in and kissed her cheek. “Me too.”

“Go get some rest, I’ll see you soon.”

Rolif plants another kiss on her cheek. “See you soon.” Marcus knits his eyebrows together, was that friendly? Or high stress of the day? Or does Rolif have a crush?

Four days later three pricks came in before open and want to see the owner. Reluctantly Marcus sent Kari the waitress to grab River in the office, Marcus stays behind the bar prepping but sticks close to River. Not that River couldn’t defend herself but just to be safe. There is a lot of male bravado, kind of sickening to listen too, even for Marcus. River cracks her knuckles, a sure sign of her irritation rising. Rolif cuts the intruders off mid-sentence, Marcus notes a darkness never before seen in Rolif as he talks to these men. Rolif barks at the men to leave and turns River away from them, finally threatening the other men out of the bar.

Only once the men are gone, River jumps on the attack, poking and prodding for a reason why Rolif has brought this drama to her Styx. Rolif shifts from dark and dominating to damn near meek as she lays into him. Marcus has to bight the inside of his cheek to keep from smirking and chuckling. Rolif manages to convince her to go out for dinner with him. Not that it really took that much convincing, a quick flash of those sad puppy dog eyes. She sighed and rolled her eyes through the room. “Fine,” crossing her arms, “Let me get my purse.” She marches past the bar, towards the office.

“Rolif.” Marcus waves Rolif over to him and leans on the bar. “I just want you to know that I saw that.”

“What?”

“The other night, I saw that.”

“What, are you talking about?”

“You behave yourself tonight.” Marcus gives him a devious eyebrow wiggle, a little smile on his lips as he turns to greet the first customers.

When River came back, she was quiet, clearly concerned about something.

She spent the next few weeks working on special projects and moving the furniture around in the office. She avoided Marcus’s questions about what was going on for the most part only ever giving vague answers when she gave any at all. Until one-night River joined Marcus behind the bar, mixing drinks beside him, she kept her voice low so the customers wouldn’t necessarily hear her. “Rolif’s cancer is back,” Marcus shot her a quick glance, “I’m taking him to his first chemo appointment tomorrow and then I’ll bring him back to the office so he can sleep it off.”

“Okay, what do you need me to do?” Marcus bit back the ‘why didn’t you tell me sooner?’

“I just need you to take care of the place while I’m gone.”

“No, worries.” Marcus watched her for a while, noting all the small markers of her worry, the way she cracked her shoulders repeatedly throughout the night and how her fingers twitched at small sounds. He wished she had been open with him about this from the beginning but there was something about Rolif that made her act different then with others.

The next night she brought Rolif in through the back and stayed in the office until he fell asleep. Once she stepped out into the bar, she seemed fine, not a care in the world as she moved through the tables.

When Rolif woke up the next day, he opted to go home despite River’s concerns.

Two days later as Marcus and River were preparing for opening, she received a text from Rolif. ‘Come get me.’ They dropped everything and headed for the precinct. Marcus dropped River at the door, parked and called Edgar. Something was definitely going on with River, in all their time together she had never acted this way. Marcus couldn’t nail down what was going on, so he needs someone who had known her longer.

Walking into the precinct he found an interesting scene that only became more of one as he told her Edgar was on his way. River shifted between angry and glaring at Marcus to concerned and flitting around Rolif in rapid fire rotations. Once Edgar showed up and took charge of the whole situation, Marcus scooped up Rolif, bridal style, something he wasn’t going to let Rolif live down anytime soon but first had to get him better. Marcus gave Rolif’s address to Edgar’s assistant to pick up some necessities, while he got Rolif back to Marcus and River’s shared apartment above Styx. Edgar was dragging River off somewhere telling Marcus not to expect her for a while. Marcus just nodded.

With Rolif settled on the guest bed, barf bucket in hand, Marcus settled on the edge of the bed. He waits for the latest bout of vomiting to end before asking. “You love her, don’t you?”

Rolif looks up at him panting gently over the barf bucket, he stays quiet. Marcus opens his mouth to clarify who he’s eluding to but Rolif cuts him off. “Was it that obvious?”

Marcus rocks back on the bed laughing, “A little bit, yeah.” Bringing himself back up to right, he became serious as he looked Rolif in the eye. “Be careful with her, she doesn’t know how to handle love. Now,” he pats Rolif’s leg, “I’ve got to go open the bar,” he points to the bed side table. “Electrolytes, water, back up barf bucket.” Marcus stood.

“Wait, what does that mean?”

“I’ll have one of the girls bring you your next douse of pain meds in a few hours.”

“Marcus! What does that mean?”

“talk later, got to go to work.”

Marcus saw one of Lizzy’s cars pull up outside Styx, River climbed out and bypass the bars door, heading around toward the apartment stairs. She never made an appearance in the bar that night. So, after closing Marcus peeked into the guest room and found River and Rolif asleep on the bed, their fingers brushing against each other. With a smirk he closed to door and headed off to bed. It looked like things might be interesting for a little longer.


	6. Week 2/12 -2/18/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one once again checks in with my 20 year story characters Kren, his lover Glavlin and Glavlin’s Daughter Crystal. These three have been a lot of fun for me to write over the years and they are the biggest reason I continue to struggle with their actual story instead of just pushing it into the dead pile. Kren met Glavlin through Crystal, but had been and continues to try and strike up a relationship with Crystal who for the most part just seems genuinely disinterested in the idea.   
> This story contains implied sex, so now you know.

Dialogue prompt: “So, err. I noticed you’re kind a naked. Is that intentional, or…?”

“Kren! Do you have the latest numbers for the dispatch list?” Criss started before pushing open his bedroom door with her hip, “And when was the last time, we made a deposit into payroll? Oh,” she finally looked up from the papers in her hand, at him. “So, err. I notice you’re kind a naked. Is that intentional or…?”

Kren smirked over his shoulder at her. “Well seeing as you ask, it is intentional. You gave me the afternoon off, actually you kicked me out of the office. So, Glavlin and I were,”

“Hi, baby girl.” Glavlin popped up on his elbows on the bed and peered around Kren’s hip.

“taking some time.” Kren huffed at their inconvenient friendliness.

“Hi, Pape’.” Criss smiled.

“Would you care to join us?” Kren flashed a seductive smile at her.

“No, thanks. Just the answers to my questions.”

Kren frowned, not that he had expected it to work. “The latest dispatch list is on my computer and you made a deposit two weeks ago.”

“Hmm, is there enough in there for another month, you think?”

“With some creative accounting, it might be tight. Is this you telling me that shit still hasn’t paid us?”

“I’ll surprise him later this week.” Criss shrugged. “Have fun you two.” She turned walking back toward the door. 

“Okay, bye, thanks for interrupting.”

“My pleasure!”

“See you later, baby girl.”

“Have fun!” she smiles at them as she closed the door behind her.


	7. Week 2/19 – 2/25/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hardest part of this was coming up with super hero names the rest was just plan fun.

dialogue prompt: “If you want me,” the hero panted, “Come and get me.”

The villain paused, languidly sweeping a hand up and under their chin. “Want you in which way darling? Don’t get me wrong, both involve ropes, but it’s an important distinction to make before we proceed.”

It was finally happening, after years of continually growing conflicts. The Diamond Queen and her Marry Band of Enterterrors had been wreaking havoc all over the city. Shadow had teamed up with High Justice, because it was now or never to bring an end to her rain. They had snuck into her circus like domain and instantly found themselves out gunned and out maneuvered.

Shadow and High Justice had gotten separated in the mad dash not to die in the first fifteen minutes of the mission and now they had lost contact as well. Shadow was wounded but still moving toward where they thought she was. He stumbled over High Justice’s body in the dark halls. Sadly, causing a bit of a commotion, more of the Mary band came rushing at him. Shadow fought and once again managed to come out victorious, though he could feel himself growing weaker.

Coming in to the main hall, Shadow found The Diamond Queen flying across the entirety of the grand room on an overly large swing. Her silk, deep purple triple length robe flowing out behind her. Her wrists, ankles, neck and ears dripping in diamonds that glittered in the eerily enchanting light. “Hello, dear Shadow.” She drawled his name out into almost a moan.

“Diamond Queen.” Shadow palmed his gun, bringing it up to take a shot at her.

She swung past the bullets with a practiced ease. “Rude, my dear Shadow, rude. I don’t break into your home and shoot at you.”

“Only ‘cause you don’t know where I live.” He barked lining up the next shot, slowing his breathing to steady his hands.

The Diamond Queen threw her head back with a liquid laugh. “of course, I do. Who do you think tippy taps on your window most nights?” Shadow took a step back confused. “But we can talk about that later. Get him!” She shouted at the marry band. Shadow found himself surrounded, that in and of its self didn’t worry him too much until a stray kick cracked a few of his ribs. He scurried into the shadows of one of the large stone pillars that lined the edge of the room, hiding as he tried to get his breath back and cradled his ribs. The Diamond Queen sang out for him from her swing. “Come out, come out wherever you are.”

“If you want me,” Shadow panted, “Come and get me.”

“The Diamond Queen paused her swinging by stepping onto another pillar, languidly sweeping a hand up and under her chin. “Want you in which way, darling? Don’t get me wrong, both involve ropes, but it’s an important distinction to make before we proceed.”

Shadow eased around the pillar eyebrows knitted together and locked on the Diamond Queen. “What!”

“I thought it was quite strait forward.” She released the swing and wrapped her hand around one of the long silks draped between the pillars from the ceiling.

“is that what this has been about?”

“oh, good graces, no. It’s just a nice bonus. So, what ropes should I be pulling out?” she leaned off the pillar letting the silk hold the bulk of her weight.

“Are you insane?” Shadow clutched his ribs, glaring up at her. “You killed High Justice,” she shrugged, “You, you killed Ray!”

“Oh, yes, Ray.” She smiled, “He was fun to play with, though not as much fun as I imagine you will be. Now, quickly, quickly make a decision.”

“There is no way I would,” a cluster of the Marry band pounced on Shadow, tying him on his knees. With each pull he threatened to topple over as the ropes tightened. A candy apple was shoved in his mouth to keep him quiet.

“Well, look at that we appear to have made the decision for you.” The Diamond Queen used her grip on the silk to walk down the side of the pillar toward Shadow. “Shame really, it would have more fun if you had chosen for yourself, but oh well. I’m sure I’ll have fun anyway.” She ran a finger up under his chin, over his cheek and caught the edge of his mask pulling it off his face before turning to walk away.


	8. Week 2/26 – 3/3/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time around we get to see Kren’s nephew Aldrich who is also a lust demon but hasn’t quite come into his powers yet, cause some issues for his uncle. Who, to be honest just wants some time alone with his boyfriend. 
> 
> This story contains Nudity & implied sex, so now you know.

Dialogue Prompt: “There is not enough salt in the WORLD to protect us from the hell you’re trying to unleash.”

“Oh, don’t be such worry wart. The demon and I go way back.”

“Oh, come on, it’ll be fun.” Aldrich whined practically wiggling in his arm chair.

“Fun? Fun! You want to summon a demon!”

“Yeah, it’ll be a blast!”

“There is not enough salt in the WORLD to protect us from the hell you’re trying to unleash.”

“Oh, don’t be such a worry wart. The demon and I go way back.”

“That is not reassuring AT ALL!”

“Pphhft!” Aldrich put his hand on Jake’s shoulder and pushed him back into his armchair. “Just sit there and watch. It’s gonna be fun.” Aldrich brushed his hand over the open carpet drawing out a summoning circle. He spoke over it in a dark seething, unearthly voice. The circle began to glow, wind picked up despite the closed windows as he continued. Jake pushed himself back into the chair as a human shape began to appear.

The shape solidified and began spinning around, taking in the room obviously confused. It turned and locked onto the flirtatious, wiggling with excitement young man closest to it. “Aldrich!!” it barked down at him.

“Hi, Kren.”

“Oh, my ga..” Jake muttered, eyes wide and darting, unsure where to settle.

Kren glanced over at the sound, seeing the other boy he immediately covered his half hard erection, then glared darkly at Aldrich. “You were taught this for emergencies only. So, are you dyeing?”

“No.” Aldrich smiled up at his uncle.

“Do you want to be?” Kren growled.

“mom, wouldn’t like that.”

“I think they’ll let it slide when they hear you summoned your half erect, lust demon uncle into your dorm common room.”

“You think that’ll bother her?”

“A little bit, yeah.”

“Why are you half erect?”

“Do you know how hard it is for Glavlin and I to get some time to ourselves? Nearly impossible! There are nine people in this fucking house! And now I’m being pulled out by you for shiggiles!”

“Oh, sorry.”

“What do you want, boy!”

“Well, see, now I feel bad.” Kren’s glare fell darker on his nephew. Aldrich waved a hand at Jake and a few others hiding behind his chair. “They didn’t think I could really do it.”

“I’m going to KILL YOU!” Kren rushed Aldrich, who screeching swiped his hands, across the circle breaking it. Kren vanished, Aldrich dropped to the floor with a giggle.

“See, that wasn’t so bad. Kind of fun, right?” Aldrich looked up at Jake and the others still staring horrified at where Kren had stood. “Not every day you meet a full-fledged lust demon.”

“How do you know him?” Jake finally managed to utter.

“He’s my uncle. He’s fun right?”

“Your uncle is a Demon!”

“Dude, my last name is Demon, I’m a demon. Kren is also my mentor. I’m also a lust demon I just haven’t come into my powers yet.” Aldrich looked up at the ceiling, he was very much looking forward to the day they did.

“Please never do this again.”

Aldrich looked back at the gathering of stunned students and blew a raspberry. “You guys are such babies. Fine I won’t, but you come up with something for us to do then.”


	9. Week 3 /4 -3/10/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey lets just keep on this path with the 20 year story characters, why not? 
> 
> This time we get to meet Aldrich’s (the boy from the last story) mother, she is a former doctor and strong-willed lady. But every one wants a cuddle now and then.

Dialogue Prompt: “I love you but don’t touch me.”

Jem tightened the comforter around her, the rest of the house was bustling with activity as they all prepped for the day’s assignments. Kat placed a cup of tea on the coffee table before Jem. “Get some rest, I have some time before my afternoon job so I’ll come back and make you some lunch.” Jem grunted in reply pulling the comforter down over her eyes. Kat chuckled and headed for her bag then out the door. Sara ran after Kat, waving goodbye to Jem, toast dangling from her teeth as she did. Jem’s brow frowned disapproving.

Kren helped Glavlin into his fancy coat, apparently, they were off to see his father today, while Glavlin kissed Crystal’s cheek. Matt and Jess ran past them for the door shouting, “Feel better, Jem!” as they went.

“let me know if you need me to get anything, I’ll be back in a couple hours.” Bill kissed Crystal then her forehead, whispering something in her ear that made her smile. Jem glared at the obnoxious display of affection. Not that either of them seemed to take any notice.

“Thanks, I’ll let you know. Have fun.” Crystal closed the door behind him and turned back to Jem. “So, rye, sourdough or oatmeal?” she asked coming up the four steps, Jem grunted at her. “Oatmeal it is.”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Yeah, yeah, drink your tea. Kat put some honey in it for your throat.”

Jem turned away from Crystal, snatching the remote and turned on the TV so Crystal wouldn’t harass her anymore.

Crystal placed a bowl of oatmeal next to Jem and sat against the sofa arm nibbling on a bagel. Reluctantly Jen picked up the oatmeal and began to eat.

Finished eating Crystal placed her plate on the coffee table and took the remote there had to be something better on.

Jem finished and placed her bowl on Crystal’s plate, sitting back against the sofa, closer to Crystal then before. The story washed over both of them without either really paying attention to it. Jem Rocked toward Crystal’s shoulder. “No,” Crystal gently pushed Jem back to sitting.

“but I’m sick.”

“Yes,” Crystal stood picking up the dishes. Jem reached out for her hand; Crystal pulled just out of reach. “No, you know I love you, but don’t touch me.”

“But I’m sick!” Jem whined.

“I know, but I’m the only one in the house who can handle you when you’re sick. So, don’t make me sick. Now be a good girl and get some rest. I have some work to do in the office but I’ll leave the door open,” She walked back into the kitchen and began washing the dishes. “So, just call out if you need anything.”

“Meanie.” Jem grumbled, falling onto the sofa cushions.

With the dishes finished Crystal set a glass of water on the side table beside Jem’s head and brushed the other woman’s bangs out of her eyes. She still had a slight fever but a good rest should see her right in next to no time. Turning for the office she had to remind herself not to close the door behind her and keep the music low as she sat down to the mountains of email and paper work before her.


	10. Week 3/11 -3/17/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am just on a roll with these characters! This time around Kren and Crystal have Words with each other and Glavlin is just appalled by what he is hearing.

Dialog prompt: “I’ve lost count of how many times you’ve died in front of me.”

“I nearly died!” Crystal shouted at Kren. “And you just stood there flirting with Glavlin like nothing was happening!”

“Bah..” Kren Scoffed dropping into one of her office wingbacks chairs.

“We are sorry, Baby girl, we didn’t realize you needed help.” Glavlin reached out to pat her arm, she brushed him away.

“Don’t scoff at me, I almost died! Do your job!” she marched around the room; her focus locked on the lazy, calm Kren.

“I’ve lost count of how many times you’ve died in front of me.” Kren waved her away. Crystal came to a stop in front of him, her shoulders dropping. Glavlin turned to him with disbelieving eyes, how was this the man he loved?

“Seven.” Crystal supplied flatly. “it’s been seven times and shouldn’t that be something you remember?”

“I once watched you pull a sword out of your own chest. Truthfully at this point I think I’m really only going to remember the time you actually stay dead.”

“Kren!” Glavlin shouts.

“You are an asshole!” Crystal stalked to the office door, “Just do your fucking Job next time.” She slammed the door behind her.

“yeah, yeah.” Kren scratched under his chin smirking suggestively at Glavlin. “Now, where did we leave off?”

“you’re diluted if you think something is going to happen after that little display.” Glavlin turned for the door shaking his head.

“oh, come on!”


	11. Week 3/18 -3/24/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I chuckled a little to myself as I wrote this one. It short and sweet and I think it’s a nice message of how your friends often know you better then your family.

Dialogue Prompt: “She died doing what she loved: Swearing profusely.”

The sun beat down on the small gathering in the center of the cemetery. The priests voice flowed over the group in monotowns, reflecting off the glare of their sunglasses. Finally, the time came for others to say a few words, several cousins went first telling old stories of sleep overs and family reunions. The small group of friends who stood slightly to the side watched silently with disbelieving faces. Finally, it was their time to speak, the group had elected Rebecca to speak for them not only because she was the best friend but because she had been there when Kila had died.

Rebecca walked slowly to the small podium. “Kila and I have been friends since freshman year. We have traveled and worked together ever since. I was with Kila when she passed. It was a crazy, dangerous, noisy, frightening, just so much at once.” Rebecca rubbed up and down the bridge of her nose taking a moment to re center herself. “I will forever miss Kila but I will always be proud to say that she died doing what she loved,” Rebecca walked up to the coffin and placed a white rose and pack of cigarettes on top of it. “swearing profusely.”

The group of friends sent up a shout of overlapping swears into the quiet air before stepping up to place their own flowers and mementos on the coffin. The family stared in disbelief as the coffin began to be lowered into the ground.

With the first shovel of dirt over the coffin the friends sent out another shout of swears before turning and walking away.

The end


	12. Week 3/25 - 3/31/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt instantly made me think of Angel and Freddie. On other occasions he has said things similar in the past and he was the first character to start talking when I read this one so I just let him have it.

Dialogue prompt: “I assume I deserve this, but can you tell me why you want to kill me this time?”

The hood rubbed against his face roughly as it was ripped off his head. He blinked trying to a just to the light. No one was in front of him but he could hear someone moving around behind him. Shaking his head to clear the last spots from his eyes and hair off his forehead. “I assume I deserve this, but can you tell me why you want to kill me this time?”

“We’ll come to that in a bit.” She chuckled, still moving about behind him. She placed a chair in front of him then disappeared behind him again for a moment. She sat down in front of him a steaming mug of coffee in her hand and smiled. “I like that you assume you deserve death. Though I am curious to hear why you think that is?”

He smirked at her almost coy. “Oh, that’s clever, Angel dear. But no, I’m not offering up a reason.”

“Angel smiled at him over her mug. “No, no, I’m interested why you think I want to kill you, this time?”

“Oh, I don’t know, the whole kidnapping, bag over my head, tied to a chair thing maybe has something to do with it.”

Angel chuckled softly. “Okay, okay, I can see how that might send that message, but that doesn’t answer why you think I’m doing this.”

“I don’t know, why don’t you tell me.”

“well let’s see, first I haven’t seen you in a while, you keep dodging my calls. And you know that’s just rude. Plus, it’s your birthday! I wanted to spend some time with you.”

“So, you kidnap me!”

“Well, you wouldn’t take my calls!”


	13. Week 4/1 - 4/7/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what this is, it feels like it could be the start of something interesting but I just don’t know what. I also couldn’t get a grip on the characters but I was so busy with work that week it wasn’t getting much of my attention.

Dialogue prompt: “I would tell you to be yourself but that almost got us killed last time.”

The thudding baseline from the club was muffled by the hall door, Don leaned down slightly to get closer to his friend as he whispered sharply in his ear. “Now, Mikey, this is important. These are dangerous people. So, I would normally tell you to be yourself but that almost got us killed last time.”

“Hey, it was still fun!” Mikey pouted. Up at the taller man.

“Sure, Mikey, I love running for my life while being shot at, it’s just the best.”

“it really is.” Mikey’s eyes and voice clouded dreamily.

Don narrowed his eyes, “let’s just get through this meeting for now, but then you and I are going to talk about this.” He waved is hand indicating Mikey as a whole.

Mikey shrugged and followed Don through the door, he was down for any reason to hang out with one of his bros. even if that reason was trying to figure out what was wrong with himself.


	14. Week 4/8 – 4/14/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two are artist characters from my werewolf love story and there is a chance I might actually put this in the main story as a memory of something to help build their relationship story.

Dialogue prompt: “I don’t like emotions, they’re so messy.”

“I think you are mistaking feelings for paint.”

Heroshi came in to the studio and flopped down onto the settee in front of the bay window. “I don’t like emotions,”

Fae glanced over her shoulder at him, smirking as she turned back to her canvas. “Why?”

“They’re so messy.”

Fae smiled reloading her brush. “I think you’re mistaking feelings for paint.”

“While I am a hot mess with pain, that is not what’s happening.”

“okay, do I want to know what has brought this… realization on?”

“Uhhg! Jason is being so clingy and annoying.”

“O-kay, I know you hate hearing this but, why is this a surprise?”

“He knows we aren’t serious.”

“I think you knew you weren’t serous, but he definitely wanted to be.”


	15. Week 4/15 – 4/21/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was really struggling with this prompt; I didn’t know who to write about or how this would come up naturally. So, this is only 44 words long and just not really anything. I am displeased with myself on this.

Dialogue Prompt: “my kitchen smells like death.”

Pushing the front door open she pushed one suite case in ahead of her, pulling another behind her. Another suite case pushed through the door behind her followed by Kren then Glavlin with yet another set of suite cases. It was still dark this early in the morning and the three of them trudged through the house by instinct alone.


	16. Anti-Virus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Donny accidentally unveils Casey’s dark secret, he isn’t quite sure how to proceed without hurting his friend or one of his brothers. Can he find a way to help them both without causing anymore harm?
> 
> Trigger warnings: child abuse, reference to NonCon & rape, forced fellatio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when this prompt hit, I was re-watching TMNT 2012, I really like that series it just fun, and I instantly knew who I was writing about. I did have to change the word mom to dad in the prompt because the character of Casey doesn’t have a mother at least not that I could recall though I did remember him talking about his dad and little sister. I also did break my no research rule on this one a little bit I wanted to make sure I got the age of legal guardianship right. This was strange for me because I had never written any TMNT fiction before and my two favorite characters are Mickey and Donny and they aren’t who I focus on here. Donny plays a bigger role but it’s not his story. And Micky is almost demoted to Leo statues (Leo is my least favorite turtle; I very much just tolerate his existence).  
> This got a lot darker than I thought it would, not that I ever thought it was going to be light and cheery but still there were times when I was writing and I thought “oh shit this is uncomfortable” so please keep that in mind. Otherwise I had fun writing this one it just poured out of me in in about a day and a half. There are some moments between the turtles that just make me smile. Does anyone ells think it’s weird that Raph has a pet turtle? That just always struck me as really weird.

This story is a longer one and I wanted it to be easier to find for solo reading, so I have posted it separately. Please click the link out to it or continue on to the next week’s tale.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087848>


	17. Week 4/29 – 5/05/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey and I’m back to my 20 year story characters. 
> 
> This time we see Crystal talking with her uncle about her work for the family.

Dialogue prompt: “Destroying lives, one person at a time.”

Criss leaned back on the log, looking out over the ocean. Bill had taken some convincing but he was giving her some space for now. Though she could hear someone coming up behind her. “You’ve done well,” Nickolas smiled proudly down at her not that she was looking at him to see it. She humped in response, his smiled shifted into a frown. “The Family is proud of your work you should be as well, Little Bites.”

“Ah, yes. Destroying lives one person at a time. What’s not to be proud of?”

“Their lives were destroyed long before you came along.” Nickolas laced his hands together behind his back.

“That’s hardly reassuring.” Criss huffed watching the waves roll in.

“You’re simply thinking of it in the wrong light. Think of what you do as tiding the mess they have become. You are restoring order to the chaos.”

“I’m glad you find comfort in that.”

“You have a talent for it young one and it shouldn’t be wasted.”

“My talents aren’t wasted; I just don’t like going in with a lack of knowledge.”

“You were told how many would be present and their skills.”

“Not that. Though that is important, but why. I like to know why they are to be removed, not just how many.”

“You were told what needed, the family asked of you. It is your duty to for fill it.”

“I wasn’t asked, I was told and because it was the family, I dropped my work and took care of it. Don’t pretend like I had a chose. all I want is to know why, so that when one of them asks I can give an answer before silencing them.”

Nickolas watched the back of her head for several long moments. “I’ll see what I can do.” He turned and walked away.


	18. Week 5/06 – 5/12/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have some characters I have been playing with for a few years based on Egyptian Gods and I really don’t remember why I have pulled some of the avengers in to talk with them but it’s not uncommon when they come to tell me a story. So, the avengers are just mixed in there. 
> 
> In this story we get to see a little more of Bassets home and a slight glimpse into their medicines.

Dialogue prompt: “This is the fanciest storage room I’ve ever seen.”

Set had Basset over his left shoulder as he carried her and lead their guest through the palace. “why can’t you ever turn into a cat before you pass out.” Set grumbled as Basset. “Hathor, you want to grab what you need and meet us in the…”

“I’ll meet you in the lab.” Hathor tapped Bruce and Thor on their shoulder’s indicating they should fallow her.

“Right.” Set diverted the rest of the group down another hall.

Hathor pushed open the store room door and a soft golden light filled the room. “Thor on the top shelf three down on your left you’ll find a black jar with an owl it, grab it.” Hathor pointed towards the shelf she had mentioned. “Bruce, gather all the crystals on this shelf.” She patted a shelf on her right as she continued into the room. “I’ll be right back, oh use one of the baskets by the door to help you.”

Hathor returned moments latter several silks and pouches of herbs in her hands. “Did you get every-, Bruce what are you doing?” Bruce stood where she had left him, no crystals or basket in hand, just looking all around at the hundreds of gold and onyx shelves. Each one filled with a verity of stones, jewels, jars, boxes and bags. Some shelves had curtains of silk or velvet.

“This is the fanciest storage room I’ve ever seen.”

Hathor chuckled. “It is quite nice and once I have my mistress back in proper shape, I’ll give you the tour. Now grab a basket and those crystals, let’s go.”

“Right, sorry. Of course.” Bruce picked up a basket and began filling it.

“Is this the one?” Thor asked coming up beside Hathor.

“Yes, thank you. That should be plenty Bruce, if I need more, I’ll send you back for them.”

“Sure,” Bruce lifted the basket and fallowed after Hathor and Thor.

Set placed Basset onto one of the lab table and quietly began straitening her out. “Is she going to be okay?” Peter asked watching Set move Basset around.

“We’ll see,” Set responded pulling down some clothes and cleaning solutions. “my Mistress, is very powerful but she is also fragile.”

“She is an anomaly, that shouldn’t exist.” All eyes turned to Loki, “she is neither alive or dead, suspectable to both the sun and darkness.” Loki moved closer to Basset; magic swirled at his fingertips as he brushed them over her burnt face.

“You recall her circumstances well.”

“She was one of the few childhood friends I actually cared for.”

“Ah, she’ll like that.”

Loki glared at Set, “How long has she been out of her realm?”

“We’ve been traveling for some time now; you lot have left us quite a mess for us.”

“Has Hathor ever healed this extent of damage before?”

“Well, I don’t know. Last time she was out this long was after a battle and a particularly bad encounter with Horus. So, you know there were a lot of different wounds, but here” he gestured at Basset, “we won’t really know until Hathor gets a good look in there.”

“See how far the damages real go.”

“Yes, she has a bad habit of not telling us things she’s supposed to.” Set poked Basset’s temple aggressively.

“Don’t make any more work for me.” Hathor said brushing past the others.

“Ah- she can handle a few pokes to the face.” Set growls playfully.

“Shoo, shoo!” Hathor brushed Set and Loki away from Basset. “You can stay and help me and Bruce,” she pointed at Loki, “the rest of you get out of here.”

“I’ll send in some of the girls.” Set corralled the others from the room.

“Sounds good.” Hathor turned back to the work before her.


	19. Week 5/13 – 5/19/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another quick sashay in to the SG1 realm and I have to admit I am disappointed with it and myself. I really don’t know why I struggle with these characters so much I love all of them deeply and yet I feel like I just can’t make this work.

Dialogue prompt: “can people please stop boarding my ship without my authorization?”

Daniel watched Jack pinch the bridge of his nose as the transmission repeated itself once again. “stay seated and silent as the guards check for terrorists.” Third annual new is more than likely just someone who the Lithorians simply didn’t like. In a short amount of time they had been on this planet they had seen disastrous pattern anyone who blatantly disagreed with the Lithorians being immediately labeled as a terrorist. So now all they were trying to do was get as far from these people as possible. Teal’c sat across from Daniel watching the guards board their ship keeping mental track of where each one went. Sam sat in the copilot’s chair beside her father quiet though clearly as fed up with the situation as Jack.

Another wave of guard boarded the ship. “how many people does it take to check a single cargo ship?” Jack grumbled angrily beside Daniel.

“Apparently fifteen.” Teal’c supplied.

“That’s helpful.” Jack snapped. Teal’c raised a soft eyebrow at him. Jacob huffed watching the wandering guards from the corner of his eye. Another group of guards came through the door and Jacob stood with the heavy side turning toward them. “Well people, please, stop boarding my ship without all my authorization?” The newest batch of guards turn to look at him. “What, are you looking for that requires 20 of you on such a small ship? Maybe we can help you find it.”


	20. Week 5/20 – 5/26/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Crystal and her crew have been with me so long some times they just take over everything.   
> In this little glimpse, Crystal and her Grandmother have a chat about her father, Kren and her Uncle. Some family secrets are so blatantly obvious we never see them.

Dialogue prompt: “I don’t want to look like a Princess, I want to look like a formally evil queen who has reluctantly redeemed herself to the side of good.”

“You read too much.”

“Damn right, I do”

“Come along Crystal, will get you cleaned up and looking like a Princess.” Mistress Strom said walking from the room.

Crystal pushed back her chair, toed off her mud caked boots and followed after. “ I don't want to look like a Princess, I want to look like a formally evil queen who reluctantly redeemed herself for the side of good.”

“You read too much, my girl.” Mistress Strom pushed open the washroom door and leaned over the tub, turning on the taps.

“Damn right, right I do” Crystal chuckled peeling off her shirt. “You have met my Bill right?”

“Indeed, I have. He’s a good one, I rather like him. Wish you had brought him around more but now you’ll just have to come back and visit us even more.”

“Of course, Grandma.” Crystal chuckled.

“Oh no, no, no. not Grandma, it GrandJaja.”

“Alright, GrandJaja, what am I doing?”

“Finish undressing and hop in, your father is putting a lot of effort into this party for you two so the least you can do is be presentable, young lady.”

“Alright, alright, I told him he didn’t have to do all this, though.” Crystal shed the last of her clothing and stepped into the steaming water.

“He’s your father he wants to do this especially since you didn’t have him at the actual wedding.”

“We didn’t have anyone at the actual wedding, it was meant to be a secret. Only Nickolas came as a witness and to get things started on making Bill officially a family member. It’s unbelievable how long,”

“Wait Nickolas was at the wedding?”

“Yes, and last I heard things still weren’t finalized. He keeps saying some family members have waited centuries to be confirmed. That’s fine and dandy when you’re practically immortal but Bill’s human.”

“He was at the wedding and never told any of us.”

“What about secret are you not understanding? I’ll give him that, he can keep things close to chest when he needs to.”

“Clearly, what exactly made you think he could?”

“He’s been sitting on a raging boner for Papi for years and no one seems to be the wiser.”

“What?”

“Oh my gosh! So,” Crystal turned in the tub to face GrandJaja, “Kren has this theory on why Nickolas is such an asshole to everyone who gets close to Papi. When he told me, everything slid right in to place and I was so mad I hadn’t seen it.” GrandJaja knitted her brows but remained silent, her hands working shampoo into Crystal’s damp hair. “Okay, so it goes like this. He wants to fuck Papi.” GrandJaja went still. “He might love him but he definitely wants to fuck him.”

“Oh, God. He does doesn’t he. How did I not see it?”

“Right! Right! I mean it’s right there, how do we miss it?”

“Everything makes so much sense, his cockiness, his belligerent nonsense. He was jealous of you when you were a child that first year for goodness sake. We were all shocked when he actually began to show you affection.”

“He was Jealous of me?!”

“He would glare at you anytime you had a hold of your father which during that first year was most of the time. He would pretend you didn’t exist while he was talking with Glavlin and if you ever came up to him without Glavlin he would snap at you with such anger, no matter what you were asking for. He was furious that you existed, ecstatic to have Glavlin back in the house, furious at you. Even more so when he found out where Glavlin had found you.”

“How was that my fault?”

“Truthfully I don’t know. Rinse your hair.” Crystal lifted the hose from its cradle and rinsed the suds from her hair. “But once he took to you, he took to you. He was almost worse actually he probably was worse than Glavlin. Snapping at anyone who got close to either of you.”

“That’s so weird.”

“Your uncle is weird but I suppose he’ll just have to wait it out.”

“What?”

“I’ve never seen Glavlin as happy as he is with Kren and so help Nickolas if he tries to get between them instead of just waiting for nature to take it’s course with Kren. He’s waited this long already what’s another what seventy years?”

“it’ll probably be longer than that.”

“Well he’s certainly not going to live as long as we do.”

“No, that’s true.” Crystal grabbed a loofa and began scrubbing the bottoms of her feet. “You don’t actually think he would do something like that do you?”

“If he loves Glavlin then no. He’ll let Glavlin have this happiness but that doesn’t mean he won’t be a little shit along the way.”

“Well, he couldn’t stop now. That would be suspicious.” Crystal chuckled.

“Extremely.” GrandJaja winked.


	21. Week 5/27 – 6/02/20 & Week 6/03 – 6/9/20 The Engagement Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place after The Graveyard & Wedding Errands but before a Night of in Domestication.  
> Tommy & Merton return to Pleasantville for a celebration dinner with the Dawkins family. While Merton still struggles with how excepting they have been to the whole idea. His worries show themselves in ways that soon have Tommy concerned he might be pushing things to fast.  
> Merton stands up for himself and Tommy, even if it is one of the most painful things he’s ever had to do. Tommy feels like he’s made this mess for Merton but as always will do anything he can to help his Gothic beauty feel like the treasure he is. 
> 
> This story contains sex, so now you know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merton and Tommy are Back at it again. As almost always with these boys once they got started, they went on a lot longer then I had planned for them to. 
> 
> These prompts just lined up really nicely and the story flowed from one week into the next. 
> 
> Prompts:  
> 1\. Dialogue Prompt: “Unless is screw this up again, I’m going to marry you.”  
> “Well, you better not mess this up.”  
> 2.Dialogue prompt: “You made your choice and I made mine. Just because you can live with yours doesn’t mean you should shame me for living with mine.”

This story Fallows other Tommy & Merton stories and as such has been posted separately, please fallow the link out to it or continue on to the next week’s tale.

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088253/chapters/63455206>


	22. Week 6/10/–6/16/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I have had this exact conversation with some of the dumb people I have worked with over the years. Have you ever had someone say something to you that was so dumb you wondered how it was that they were still living? I have on more than once.

Dialogue Prompt: “a is for Organization.”

“according to what alphabet?”

“So, the boss wants us to do some motivational poster things for around the office.” Jay (Bird) as he had declared himself, announced coming into my office and dropping himself into a chair.

“Okay.” I don’t bother looking up at him, I have actual work to get done.

“So, I was thinking we could do one of those alphabet series.”

“Okay.”

“Like A is for organization.”

“What?’ I look up from my work.

“A is for Organization.”

“According to what alphabet?”

“what do you mean?”


	23. Week 6/17 – 6/23/20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another shorty about someone supernatural, I had the feeling when writing this that it might take place in the same world as Johnathan & Vic. Though they aren’t characters that have been previously brought up at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't read Johnathan & vic and would like to you can do so here, https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085883/chapters/63449857

Dialogue Prompt: “Correct me if I’m wrong, but you didn’t have wings yesterday, right?”

The sun spilled through the curtains across the messy sheets and still snoozing bodies. Ravin cracked and eye open and pulled herself to standing. Mornings are just the worst. Tristen rolled over to watch Ravin stretch in the beams of light, her skin radiated in it. She lifted her arms over her head am pawed at the air, turning around so that she faced the bed he smiled, cheekily at her. “Morning, beautiful.”

“Morning.” She yawned thought it was lost in the whoosh of air as two large silver-gray wings unfolded from her back. Stretching to a full wingspan of almost eight feet.

Tristen’s face dropped, “Um, correct me if I’m wrong, by all means, but you didn’t have wings yesterday, right?”

Ravin cocked her head to the right dropping her arms and folding in her wings so that they rested against her back. “No, I did.”

“You, you did, Tristen shifted into sitting. “How did I not know you have wings?”

“They aren’t always out, it’s very difficult to find clothing that fits with them out.”

“Really.”

“You didn’t really need to know about them, dearest. I just like to stretch them every now and then. Also, you never asked, so I never told you.”


End file.
